Spy Swap
by Blosiom
Summary: The Totally spies are coming to Alfea to asist in a new enimay. However can the help as they have no wings and can they get through the protective barria. Also could Clover, Sam, Alex and Britney be fairys. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I hop you enjoy the story**

******Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or Totally spies i only own this plot.**

Spy swap

"Come in girls" spoke a nervous Jerry "your next mission will be out of this dimension"

"Don't you mean out of this world" spoke a curios Sam.

"No literally out of this dimension."

"What are you taking about Jerry?" asked Alex.

"You have been invited to attend a school called Alfea to help get ride of some menace that has turned up there."

"But where is it," asked Clover.

"The headmistress is sending to some students of a neighbouring school called Redfounten down to collect you to see if you can fit through the barrier"

"And what if we can't" asked Britney.

"Then you can't help. But if you can you will be posing as students and start as freshman"

"What about the age deference?" asked Alex.

"Never mind that what is a freshman," asked Sam and Britney.

"A first year and there will be no age difference."

"A first year but we're about to graduate from high school," spoke a furious Clover not totally listening.

"And what do mean no age difference?" asked Alex.

"Literally that Alfea is a college"

"But were going Mali-U University" Raged Clover

"No your not and this is an assignment"

"But!" they all a protested

"No buts go get changed they will be here any minute now"

The girls pressed the buttons on there X-Powder and tuned. When they had finished they were wearing their spy uniforms. Clovers were red, Alex's was yellow, Sam's was green and Britney's was blue.

A few minutes later a portal opened and out stepped some junior boys, Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Riven and Helia

"Hi were the boys sent to get you"

"Woo what hunks," whispered Clover floating over to Sky. Brandon however stepped in front of her.

"Keep away from the Prince."

"May I ask what year you are in and why the school has sent a prince?"

"We are juniors or third years at the school for heroics and bravery." Informed Timmy

"They have sent me as I am part of this team and it is a team assignment. However I do not need protecting" respected Sky

"The brown haired boy is Sky's squire Brandon, The one with the orange hair is Timmy, the purple haired boy with an attitude is Riven, Helia is the blue haired and I am prince sky" spoke a yellow haired boy.

"So there are only princes here," added Jerry "welcome to WHOOP"

"How are we getting to this place?" asked Sam eager to see this barrier.

"We go through a portal created by this," informed Timmy holding up a blue devise "Our world is much further developed in technology than yours."

"Ok let's get going" hurried Clover, as she wanted to check out the mall.

Timmy stuck the devise to the wall and pressed a green button.

"OK its ready" Riven muttered, "In you go"

"Don't push them Riven" complained Helia

The girls stepped willingly into the portal to the unknown.

**i hope you enjoyed it please review**

**Disclaimer: I dont own winx club or Totally spies i only own this plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hear is the next chapter i hop you like it and the plot is starting to build.**

Chapter two

"Hear we are doing" enquired Timmy

"Cool place" whispered Clover until the Tele-porter fell on her head "owe" she screamed

"Follow me if you will" beckoned Brandon.

A little way along the grassy hill they stopped and looked back.

"What is wrong?" asked Britney.

"I heard rustling," whispered Sky.

"I did two," whispered Clover.

"I didn't" replayed Sam.

Suddenly some girls jumped out from behind a bush and ran towards them

"Run Sky we will protect you" screamed one girl.

"Back off Bloom these are the girls I was telling you about," replied Sky.l

"O" replied the other girls.

"Well they haven't reached the barrier yet"

"We would be there if you hadn't stopped us" stated Riven angrily.

"O shut up," replied Musia "the evil is in this area that is why we attacked."

"We're on guard duty" said Stella "from the Trix"

"i thought they were locked away" asked Brandon

"They are supposed to be" added Tecna

"We better get going" muttered Helia

"Not before you introduce use to you friends" ordered Stella

"Why not. The red head is princess Bloom" remarked Sky.

"The black head is Musa" introduced Riven

"The blond is princess stella" introduced Brandon

"The brown head is Flora" added Helia

"The pink head is Tecna" muttered Timmy

"And the Brown head is Lyla" finished Sky.

"And us" jabbed Clover

"Ok this is Clover" Timmy pointed to the one in red with blond hair.

"This is Sam" Riven stated pointing the one in green with ginger hair

"This is Alex" growled Brandon pointing to the one in orange with black hair

"And this is Britney" muttered Helia pointing to the one in blue with black hair with blue high lights.

"Well we better get going" Brandon spoke as he started walking and the other following a few seconds later. After a while they stopped again.

"Why are we stopping this time?" asked Alex.

"Well, you see the barrier is back there," he said pointing at a spot that Timmy was marking with a ribbon.

"You mean we went through it"

"Yer and now you have to face the headmistress to get signed up for September" laughed Riven smugly

"So where is this school" asked Britney.

"Over there, that is another reason we stopped, so you can have a look at the school," Helia confirmed.

"That is one cool looking school," Clover muttered.

"I would still rather go to Mali-U University," muttered Sam.

"There is the option of University after college" reminded Timmy.

"Come on lets get going" sky suggested "remember what the girls said, the evil is in the area."

"yer good idea" agreed Alex.

with that they carried on walking until they came to the school gates that magically opened for them.

"This way ladies" ushered Brandon, he was herding them towards the main building. He was a little nervous that the girls would become anxious of everyone staring at them because of what they were wearing.

As they climbed the staircase people did stop and stare but to the boys surprise this did not affect Sam, Clover, Alex or Britney one bit.

"Hear we are" Riven spoke smugly as he knocked on Headmistress Faragonda's door

**please review the next chapter will be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hop you are enjoying the story i know some of you are. Well hear is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

"Come on in girls and take a seat" spoke Headmistress Faragonda "thank you boys. How many were there to bring and how many could not get through the barrier"

"There was only these four Headmistress," informed Helia

"Thank you. You may return and help the girls with protecting Magix. I will send for you when it is time to return girls"

The boys left the room knowing it was up to the girls to get themselves into the school

"Well as you have probably heard there is an evil for among us hence the barrier," the head admitted ashamedly.

"Yer Jerry said something about that" Alex whispered.

"You girls have all made it through the barrier meaning you have magic in you"

"Excuse me miss but there is no such thing as magic" Sam butted in.

"Then explain how you got hear"

"Em…well…we went through a time disruptor" was all Sam could say .

"Boys have very little magic in them. It is up to them if they want to learn magic or become heroes. That is why you used the portal. This is magic" Miss Farigonda held out her hand in it a white staff appeared.

The others laughed.

"That is quit all right you weren't to know" charmed Headmistress Faragonda "now I want ask you if you have heard of WINX?"

"No" the girls said looking puzzled.

"That's ok you will get it when you start hear in September."

"You mean your excepting us like that" Britney exclaimed.

"Yes I was never going to turn you down. I just wanted to meet you. But I would recommend you were something different than your uniforms around the students"

"Would we be able to wear them in the final battle" Asked a curios Sam

"If my plan works then you will have a fairy outfit like everyone else"

"Cool" shouted Clover

"Is there anything we will need or can do to prepare?" ignored Britney

"You will just need your cloths and the will to learn as for preparing I would say use a mirror and try and change you hair colour by concentrating"

"How do we do that and we can't even look in a book on earth?" Alex wondered

"Don't worry if you don't work it out. But try. I will see you on the first of September. The boys will pick you up from the same place at 8:00 am sharp"

"Thank you Headmistress" they all replayed politely.

"No thank you it has been a pleasure meeting you"

The headmistress called to the boys and they came running. Just as they got to the door of the room, 6 fairies came flying in through the open window of Faragonda's office.

"What wrong girls"?

"Magix is under attack and he has a weird lipstick that fires a Lazar beam."

"Lipstick" the girls said together.

"Do you girls know something" asked bloom (in a blue outfit with wings)

"Does it look like this" asked Clover holding up a lipstick.

"Yer" replayed Teckna (in a full body purple outfit with wings.)

"Then lets go girls," shouted Sam activating her backpack.

"Can you show us the way?" asked Alex.

"Sure it's this way."

**Another climax I like leaving you in suspense it makes people want to read more and there will be a climax as much as i can help it. please review. I hope to have the next chapter up soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have recently redone the other chapters so can you please reread them. I hope you are enjoying this story. This seen has some fighting. i hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

As they flew through the streets of Magix everyone was looking up at the fairies and spies, as they didn't normally see people flying with jet pack backpacks, or dressed that way.

"We really need to go shopping" cracked Stella.

"Can we go before we go back home?" asked Clover.

"We will have to see if we have time," informed Bloom "but for know lets see what the commotion is about.

In town was a man with all the gadgets the spies had but in a different colours.

He was tall; brow haired and wore a black top and brown trousers. He also liked to talk in hip-hop like Musa.

"Yo are going down," he shouted as he shot the laser lipstick at the peaceful people of Magix. A few were firing back at him. But he always managed to dodge them, he was also using a jet backpack.

"How did he get our gadgets?" asked Alex.

"I don't know but the Trix are here too and that only mean trouble," replayed Tecna

"Ok you take this Trix and well take Mr gadget, Stellar over there" screamed Britney

"Good idea we've beat them before and we are familiar with their technology" agreed Layla

"Same with us, we know the gadgets," replayed Sam

As they separated the Trix noticed the winx and the new faces.

"Look some new toys," grinned Icy

"But how did they get here they don't have wings and are using that thing on there back to fly like laser boy over there" replayed Stormy pointing a finger at the boy

"Think they could be useful" exclaimed Darcy,

"Will talk later lets take down winx," ordered icy as she shot a ice coffin at Bloom that missed

"How do we beat this guy" asked Clover in frustration.

"Looks like they are having a better luck" commented Alex.

"They have come across each other before remember," remained Britney.

"We can do it" encouraged Sam as they went for another wave of attacks at the boy. However seeing he was out matched and he was tiring he flied. The girls tried to follow but left him when their guides started to get out of sight

"Let's go back, we don't know the area," suggested Britney. The other nodded in agreement. When they got back the winx had stopped fighting too.

"They ran," informed Flora

"Not cool" Musa complained, "I wanted to get stormy"

"Look ours ran too so lets get back to the ground" Sam said as she headed down with the others following. When they landed the winx changed back tired

"So you not like that all the time," commented Clover "and your outfit's rock"

"This is not the time we have to get back and tell Farigonda," Bloom ordered

"They all got away," informed Stella.

"All!"

"Yes the trix turned up" Musa commented sarcastically.

"Can we go shopping or do we have to go straight home," Clover asked.

"You will be picked up the day before school starts to get your gear and will stay here with the winx an extra night as they are going into sophomore year"

"What year will we be in?" asked Alex.

"You are the right age for freshman," informed Faragonda "and you don't have your wings."

"So are we going home now," Britney wondered.

"Yes the boys will drop you off at WHOPP."

"Ok," they all replied.

With that the four girls left the room with the boys leaving the winx behind

"I who was that boy," wondered Layla.

"He didn't look like he had magic," Flora replied.

"He didn't I ran a scan," Tecna informed.

"Be careful just because he doesn't have magic doesn't mean he is not dangerous."

"We will be careful, and we'd better get back on patrol" Bloom suggested.

"Good luck girls," muttered Faragonda as they left the room and headed for the forest where they had been patrolling before the witches attacked.

**I will update as soon as i am back from holiday. I will update there if i can. Please review as it makes my writhing better. **


End file.
